<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>一名理发师的自白 by Melady</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481958">一名理发师的自白</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melady/pseuds/Melady'>Melady</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Original Character Death(s), POV First Person, mentioned rape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melady/pseuds/Melady</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>*不爽猫应该是2012年才在网络上火起来的，这里为了剧情需要稍微提前了几年。<br/>*以防我在结局里表达的不够明确——维克多引爆了队长和猎鹰布置的炸弹，和九头蛇同归于尽了（当然不是所有人，交叉骨就活着跑出来了。虽然还是全身烧伤了orzzz<br/>*由于篇幅所限和剧情流畅度的问题，没有在文中详细描写维克多说服/央求（？）队长帮助布置炸弹的情节<br/>*维克多也是一棵好的美国豆芽菜<br/>*第一次写盾冬，肯定会有OOC，再加上不讨喜的原创人物第一人称设定和一定会存在的剧情漏洞……求轻拍。</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers &amp; Original Character(s), Steve Rogers &amp; Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>一名理发师的自白</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“嘿哥们，今天帮我替个班怎么样？”我转了下转椅，把头探向约翰。</p><p>“替班？行啊，反正我今天也没……”约翰心不在焉地说着，就在我暗自窃喜的时候，他却突然睁大了双眼，飞速地用脚推着转椅离开了我身边，“不不不，今天？想都别想！没门儿！”</p><p>“嘿！我可把你当成我最好的朋友来着！”</p><p>“好，那从现在起我们不是了。”约翰一脸严肃地对我说，接着哈哈笑出声来。他从椅子上起身，走过来，一脸同情地拍了拍我的肩膀：“行啦哥们儿，这又不是你第一次干这个了。放轻松，就当是普通工作。”</p><p>放松个鬼。<br/>
我嘟哝着翻了个白眼，看着约翰大笑着摆摆手，抓起椅背上的外套走了出去。</p><p>这个混球。</p><p>我见找人替班无望，只能哀叹一声，向后靠在了椅背上，等待着组织的召唤。</p><p>我叫本·维克多，今年22岁，是一名普通的后勤人员，偶尔兼职当个理发师（好比今天）。工作地点，九头蛇。</p><p>*</p><p>我小时候其实是个讲究五讲四美的好孩子来着。当然，这也不意味着我现在就性格突变成了个十恶不赦的大坏蛋——作为一名负责给组里采购日常生活用品的后勤人员，我也没啥机会能做些不那么五讲四美的事——不过嘛，人在九头蛇，我也不好意思说自己是个好人。毕竟，我现在所干的工作要是被我偶像知道了，他可能会投来一个不赞成的眼神，然后逮捕我，把我送进神盾局的监狱。</p><p>如果那天太阳从西边出来的话。</p><p>停止做梦，维克多。我在心里告诫自己，你不能指望美国队长在碰到一个九头蛇内部人员（甭管是不是后勤）后，还能给你一个谴责的眼神，而不是用他那个帅爆了的盾牌给你来上一下子，直接送你上天堂。<br/>
或者下地狱。</p><p>我装模作样地在胸前比了个十字，默念了声“阿门”。下一秒，房间的门被打开了，穿着作战服手里端着机关枪的混球之一站在门口，轻蔑地看了我一眼，用下巴指了指走廊对面的那个房间。</p><p>“好的先生，我现在就去。”我站起身，转身拿我的工具，顺带不那么正派地翻了个白眼——一群鼻孔都要指到天上去的混蛋——跟着混球一号走出了房间。</p><p>我的任务目标，aka不爽猫*还在走廊尽头的房间等着我。<br/>
——嘿，别那么惊讶好吗？九头蛇内部人员也是会玩推特的！我们又不是被冻了快70年的老冰棍！</p><p>对不起，队长，没有内涵你的意思。</p><p>我在心里道着歉，却又忍不住给自己翻了个白眼。<br/>
骗谁呢我这是，这个道歉又不会有人听到。如果道歉真的能被人听到的话，那我也应该为另外一件事道歉。</p><p>我跟在混球一号后面停下了脚步，看着他在门口的密码锁上输了几个数字，“叮”的一声，门打开了。</p><p>任务对象不爽猫（或者称他为詹姆斯·巴恩斯中士、美国队长的挚友你们会更熟悉一点？）正被按在房间中央唯一一张椅子上。</p><p>被盾牌一击毙命？那都是我的幸运日了。<br/>
我叹了口气，握紧了手里的工具箱，迈进了房间。</p><p>*</p><p>约翰曾在我提及童年偶像是美国队长时把我狠狠地嘲笑了一通。他像是个婊子一样一边拍着我的肩膀大笑，一边和屋子里的其他同事分享我这个“愚蠢又天真的小秘密”。</p><p>我嫌弃地从他身边挪开了一点，避免他嘴里的啤酒再次喷到我身上，接着在满屋子人的哄堂大笑里不服气地抗议：“哪个美国男孩小时候会不崇拜美国队长呢！”</p><p>房间里的笑声像是被按了暂停键，一下子停止了。刚才还拿着啤酒杯大声嘲笑我的汉子们一下都闭了嘴没了声音。</p><p>约翰也放下了手里的酒杯，右手伸出来拍了拍我的肩：“世事无常，孩子。世事无常。”</p><p>没错，世事无常。<br/>
不然我也不会在我18岁那年发现我前不久意外逝世的爸妈为九头蛇工作，而为了避免泄密，我被带进了九头蛇，继承我所谓的“家族事业”。</p><p>说得好像给一群反社会混球干杂活有多荣耀似的。<br/>
不过，没办法啦。谁叫我爸妈在生下我之后突然良心发现于心不忍，让我拥有了个快快乐乐的普通18年。可是妈呀，你俩肯定没想到在你俩死之后九头蛇把你俩唯一的崽也给拽进来了吧，还因为没继承到你俩的一身本领被嫌弃地送进了后勤组，每天除了采买蔬菜就是给不爽猫理发。</p><p>我一边不着边际地想着，一边拿起理发用的剪刀，示意般敲了敲一旁放着理发工具的托盘，不爽猫——冬日战士——得到了信号，温顺地低下头，露出脆弱的脖颈，任由我拿着足以致命的武器在他的头发上修修剪剪。</p><p>世事无常啊。<br/>
是不是，中士？</p><p>*</p><p>我叫本·维克多，今年29岁，是九头蛇一名普普通通的后勤人员。</p><p>我原本以为，我这辈子就要哀叹内心残存不多的良知，为九头蛇鞠躬尽瘁，死而后已。日子平常又普通，工作中最大的危险不过是需要在剪头时面对一颗不定期炸弹——冬日战士。不过据我的前辈说，我运气很好，至今还没被摔到墙上去过。</p><p>但是。<br/>
史蒂夫·碉堡的·罗杰斯，aka美国队长，我理发生涯中唯一客户的挚友，居然要找上门来了！！</p><p>特勤组的那帮傻逼！<br/>
我一边骂着一边慌慌张张地收拾东西准备跑路。下一秒，屋子的门被打开了。</p><p>美国的良心就站在我面前，他的金发闪着光，蓝色的眼睛里毫无温度。</p><p>那个标志性的盾牌被他拿在手里，而一向温柔和煦的脸上如今布满寒霜。</p><p>“巴基在哪儿？”他说道。</p><p>上帝啊。<br/>
我看着美国队长的脸，一瞬间差点忘了呼吸。上帝的使者就站在我的面前询问我一个问题，而我到底是要选择上天堂还是下地狱？</p><p>我吞咽了下口水，颤颤巍巍地从椅子上站起来，将双手举到空中，尽量让自己看起来无害极了。</p><p>队长的视线转向我，在看到我的时候愣了一下。我没理会那个，再次咽了下口水，用我这辈子仅剩的良心对他说道：“跟我来。”</p><p>他有些困惑地看着我，但很快又恢复了面无表情的样子。</p><p>“不要试图骗我。”他简短地说道，举了举手里的盾牌，示意我去带路。</p><p>我顺从地走在了最前方。</p><p>*</p><p>爸爸妈妈耶稣圣母玛利亚啊！！我偶像今天和我说话了！！！</p><p>直到走进那个房间的前一秒，我还在内心疯狂尖叫，可在手碰到门的一瞬间，我却有些犹豫了——说实话，冬兵的状态并不是很好。</p><p>也就是在这时，我听到第三个人的声音从我身后传来。我的整个身体因为这意料之外的声音不受控制地哆嗦了一下，接着大脑才后知后觉地接受到了从刚才起就没怎么停过的声音信号。</p><p>“……信任他吗？”</p><p>好像是在和队长说话。<br/>
我最终还是没能按捺住自己的好奇心，以一种马上就要把脑袋从脖子上扭下来的姿势转过头看了一眼身后<br/>
——耶稣在上，这块黑炭什么时候冒出来的？他一直就在吗？</p><p>我舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，正要说些什么，面对着我的黑炭注意到了我的变化，他立刻闭上了嘴，冲着我的方向点了点头。</p><p>队长收到了他小伙伴的信号，转过头看着我，眉头紧皱：“就是这个房间吗？”</p><p>“是、是的队长，不爽……冬兵！冬兵就被存放在这个房间里！”在意识到自己险些把冬兵的外号叫出来之后，我下意识地加大了自己说话的音量以掩饰那个口误，却发现队长的眉头在我说完话后皱得更深了。</p><p>……或许我就应该直接把不爽猫这三个字说出来。我有些沮丧地想。</p><p>*</p><p>见到冬日战士的过程异常顺利。<br/>
——距离我上次给冬兵理发还不到一个星期，九头蛇还没有来得及更换房间的密码。</p><p>我在队长和他的小伙伴的注视下颤抖着手输入了密码，队长在门打开的一瞬间就冲了进去。</p><p>我喘着粗气，脸上却不禁带上点笑容。<br/>
有人拍了拍我的肩，我一回头，看见黑炭——萨姆，如果我没听错的话——板着脸，示意我不要耍花招，乖乖跟进去。</p><p>我恼火地瞪了他一眼，然后怂怂地照做了。毕竟还是小命要紧，不过……</p><p>……我这回真的是把九头蛇得罪惨了。希望队长能在九头蛇发现我违规记下了密码之前用他的盾牌制裁我，阿门。</p><p>*</p><p>我走进房间的时候，队长正站在屋子的正中央，怔愣着看着屋子里唯一一件被摆出来的东西。那是个足有一人高的冷冻舱，同时也是冬日战士在非任务期间的存放地。而冬日战士现在就被冻在里面，眼睛紧闭，对外界的一切都无知无觉，就像一块被冷冻起来任人宰割的肉。</p><p>队长放在冷冻舱上的手慢慢握成了拳，而他放在身侧的拿着盾牌的右手则危险地动了动。</p><p>慢着，他不会是想要用强吧？！<br/>
“等等等等！求你了队长！千万别这么干！”我惊慌地大声喊叫，在能够意识到自己干了什么之前就已经冲了出去，把整个人都挂在了队长那正要举起来的右臂上，“冬兵现在还不能醒过来！”</p><p>遗憾的是，我这一副脆弱的反派小身板并没能做出什么突出的贡献。我还没有从“自己居然挂到偶像身上了哦我的天瞧他这身肌肉”的惊诧狂喜恐惧中清醒过来，就被掐着脖子一把抡到了冷冻舱的门上，而始作俑者——那位一直都是副好好先生样子的美国队长——正将面孔逼近我，眼里静静地燃烧起了一片足以吞没九头蛇的火焰。</p><p>“他的名字，是詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。不是什么该死的冬日战士，更不是需要被你们‘存放’起来的资产。”他一字一句地对我说，脸上的表情都可以被称之为咬牙切齿了。“你现在还活着的唯一理由，就是因为我要弄清楚你们都对巴基干了什么。但你并不是唯一能为我解答困惑的人。所以不要挑战我的耐心。”</p><p>他说完后就把我甩到了地上。我趴在地上，顾不得喉咙上火辣辣的疼痛，挣扎着从地上爬起来恳求道：“拜托了，队长。你不能这么做，求你了。”</p><p>黑炭在一旁发出了声惊叹的声音。队长举在空中的手也停了下来，他转过身，用那双绿的不像话的眼睛紧紧地盯着我，薄唇抿了两下。“理由。”他最终说道。</p><p>我大大地松了一口气。</p><p>“不爽、呃，中士昨天刚刚经历了一场洗脑。听说这次洗脑力度很大，比以往任何一次都要大，可能会造成中士脑部结构的损伤。上头给出的命令是在没有直属领导在场的情况下，谁都不能重启冬日战士。”我坐在地上，努力维持着自己不会产生威胁的弱鸡形象，一口气把我知道的情况都说了出来。</p><p>我瞧着面前两人明显还带着怀疑的脸色，立刻将手举到了空中，嘴里不停地解释道：“瞧，队长，我没有骗你们。只要你们现在在这里把冷冻舱打开，冬兵就会苏醒。你不会想面对一个刚刚苏醒的、没有接管人在场的冬兵的。如果你想带他走，我的建议是带着冷冻舱一起走，起码这会给你们留出一点思考对策的时间。”</p><p>“九头蛇为什么这次加大了洗脑力度？”队长问道。</p><p>又一个死亡问题。<br/>
“据说，冬兵在昨天和你交战返回后，恢复了一点记忆。九头蛇为了剔除掉这个不稳定因素，就加大了洗脑力度，但同时也造成了更大的损伤。原本他们打算明天再派出冬兵刺杀你来着，队长。如果你今天没有出现的话，明天就会是冬日战士的最后一次任务。”</p><p>我没敢把话说得太过直白，但隐含的意思在场的人应该都懂。</p><p>队长沉默着没有说话。一种不知道是狂喜还是哀怮的神情出现在他脸上，我有些看呆了。</p><p>一旁没怎么说话的黑炭这时看了我一眼，眼中的怀疑之色更浓了。他盯着我，目光里的犀利神色仿佛要在我的身上穿一个洞。</p><p>“我记得刚刚我们是从一个后勤办公室把你带出来的吧。作为一个后勤你怎么知道这么多？”黑炭问道。</p><p>得，多谢你了哈。我最大的秘密要保不住了。</p><p>我在心里咒骂着，但是明面上却只能乖乖回答道：“呃，关于这个，队长，请听我解释。”</p><p>“你看，巴恩斯中士的发型在这70年里变了挺多的是吧？事实上，我除了担任九头蛇的后勤人员之外还有一个兼职，我是中士现任的理发师。”</p><p>没错，维克多。这就是为什么如果你能活着走出九头蛇的话一定要随身带一个手机摄像机或者别的任何一个能照相的东西的原因。</p><p>此时队长脸上的这副表情是无价的。</p><p>*</p><p>给冬兵担任理发师可不是个什么愉快的职场体验，我必须得说。</p><p>这是我第一天工作结束后跑到厕所里吐了个昏天黑地后得出的结论。</p><p>不不不，这并不是说冬兵当着我的面掐死了个技术人员啊或者当着我的面被用作实验体进行各种试验啊什么的。这些事情都是九头蛇机密，我这个杂兵是没什么资格知道的。</p><p>不，实际上，冬兵并没有在我面前失控过，也没当着我的面杀过人。在我的面前，冬兵温顺的可以，就像个乖巧的孩子，坐在那里乖乖让你剪头，也不会乱动。</p><p>这也是九头蛇硬要把我拽进他们这个泥潭的原因。</p><p>在处理我父母任务失败的遗留问题后，他们发现了我的照片。照片上的我与接受血清注射前的史蒂夫·罗杰斯的轮廓异常相似，除了五官上的差异，我简直就是21世纪的当代美国豆芽菜的翻版（没有对你不敬的意思，队长）。</p><p>把我抓进九头蛇后，这些人本来欣喜若狂地想要交给我一个什么重要任务，结果令他们没想到的是，身为九头蛇两个最优秀特工的后代，我却什么本领都没能从我父母身上学到。不仅如此，一开始被抓进来的我连九头蛇是啥都不知道，还傻乎乎地以为自己被恐怖分子绑架了。</p><p>不过这想法好像也没什么错的样子。</p><p>总之，人都已经被带进九头蛇了，上面那些人又不想白白浪费掉一颗神似史蒂夫·罗杰斯的好棋子儿。在被关进牢房一个星期后，我终于被放了出来，上头那些人仿佛恩赐般告诉了我他们的最终决定：想留着我那条小命儿的话，我就得乖乖地在九头蛇里呆着，作为他们的后勤人员之一，偶尔去给冬兵剪个头（在他被洗脑之前，听说有助于平缓他被洗脑时的情绪什么的）。要么就别活着出去了。</p><p>我几乎是感恩戴德地接受了这个决定，从此开始了我的九头蛇生涯。</p><p>在经过一个月的基础培训后，上头终于给我下达了一个任务 —— 去给任务目标冬日战士理发。</p><p>我早就从后勤组的同事那里听到了有关冬日战士的各种传言，什么“神出鬼没的幽灵”啊，“杀人不眨眼的屠夫”啊……这些描述令我在好不容易走到冬兵专属的房间门口后两股颤颤，几欲先走。</p><p>但是房门口两排拿着枪的特战组还是让我打消了这个念头。</p><p>我深吸一口气，抑制着下体传来的尿意，如同赴死般走进了房间。</p><p>下一秒我就愣在了门口。</p><p>什么杀人不眨眼的冬日战士？这他妈分明就是队长的挚友，当年咆哮突击队中唯一牺牲的成员——詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯中士！</p><p>被绑在椅子上的巴恩斯中士听到我走路的声音，抬头看向了我，样子有些迷茫。他裸露在外的苍白皮肤上只有脸颊处泛起不正常的嫣红，而他的金属手臂（他妈的活见鬼的金属手臂！）上还带着雾气凝结成的水珠，考虑到房间后方放着的冷冻舱，我真的一点也不想知道他在被绑在椅子前都经历了什么。</p><p>许是我脸上惊疑不定的表情很好的娱乐了旁边那些拿着枪的混球。他们在我旁边发出大声的嗤笑声，接着其中一个冲我喊道：“嘿弱鸡，你不会吓得尿裤子了吧？我们可还等着你给我们的宝贝资产剪一个美美的发型呢！可别让我们失望啊！”</p><p>那些人爆出来的哄笑声中除了不屑和嘲讽外，还带着一点我捉摸不透的下流意味。</p><p>而这个疑惑在我走到巴恩斯中士近处后就立刻得到了解答 —— 耶稣在上，从他身上传来的那股浓重的精液味儿几乎让我当场呕吐出来。我惊恐地看着茫然的巴恩斯，又回头看看脸上带着餍足之色的大兵们，只觉得一块冰在我的胃中狠狠下坠，连带着把我之前尚存的那些劫后余生的窃喜都绞了个粉碎。</p><p>我再也没能拥有一个好眠无梦的夜晚。</p><p>*</p><p>“理发师？你跟我开玩笑呢吧小子？”黑炭——萨姆一副不可置信的模样向我走了过来，“你们九头蛇是打算开个招聘会找他当代言人怎么的吗？还会费心给他做造型？”</p><p>哦该死的。<br/>
我的呼吸一下子变得急促起来，眼神无助地在队长和冷冻舱里的中士身上转来转去。</p><p>队长好像也察觉到了什么。他皱了皱眉，也开始向我这边走来。</p><p>我扭头看向萨姆，给了他一个我从出生到现在最最诚恳的表情，对他说道：“要不你还是杀了我吧。”</p><p>“啥？”</p><p>“萨姆。”队长说道，而萨姆在听到后立刻就退后了两步，守到了门前。我其实挺想和他说用不着这么紧张，据小道消息说九头蛇现在的中坚力量都满大街出动在找他们俩，总部里剩下的这些杂鱼烂虾还真的不需要他们来担心。</p><p>但队长没给我这个机会。</p><p>他再一次逼近了我，语气平缓但暗含怒气：“你刚刚想到了什么？”</p><p>完蛋了。<br/>
我咽了咽口水，小心翼翼地回答道：“相信我，队长，你不会想要知道的。”</p><p>史蒂夫·罗杰斯——这位拥有着全世界最金灿灿的心脏的男人——发出了一声怒吼，再度掐着我的脖子把我抵在了墙上。</p><p>“你刚刚想到了什么？”他眼中的风暴几乎都要化为实质了。</p><p>我这次没敢犹豫，努力从被掐住的声带里挣扎着发出了几个不成句的音节：“冬兵、资产……”</p><p>队长手一松，我狠狠地摔到了地上。<br/>
天生的弱鸡胆量让我不敢再对面前的这个男人隐藏什么，我一股脑把我知道的发生在冬兵身上的事全都说了出来。接着就紧闭了眼睛，等着来自队长盾牌的制裁。</p><p>只不过那并没有如我预料一般发生。</p><p>我又忐忑地等了几秒后，才小心地把眼睛睁开了条缝，接着目瞪口呆地看着美国队长——这个全美最强大的男人——此时眼神空洞地跪在地上。盾牌从他手中滑落，滚到一边，直到碰到墙发出一声脆响才停了下来。</p><p>萨姆不知什么时候从门口跑了过来，正一脸担忧地在队长耳边急促地说着什么。</p><p>我好奇他到底听到了多少。</p><p>*</p><p>队长他们已经离开有一阵了。</p><p>我坐在平时冬兵坐在的那把椅子上，百无聊赖地摆弄着手里的一个小小装置。</p><p>希望他们已经顺利离开了。</p><p>我理了理衣服，调整了下坐姿，企图以自己最好的姿态来迎接门外整齐划一的脚步声。（当然这没怎么成功就是了，毕竟我手头上可没啥东西能盖住喉管处那一圈显眼的紫色瘀痕。）</p><p>“维克多？”特战队为首的那个男人（是交叉路还是交叉骨来着？）向前走了一步，威胁地朝我眯起了眼睛，“你怎么在这儿？资产呢？”</p><p>“别那么着急嘛，哥们儿。”我觉得我现在一定是疯了才会这么说，“冬兵还好好地在他那个冷冻舱里呆着呢。队长带着那个破玩意儿跑路估计也挺辛苦的。”</p><p>交叉什么玩意儿把我狠狠地从椅子上掀了下来，一脚踩在了我的胸口上。他用看死人的眼神看了我一眼，招招手，从身后的小队里叫出了一个人：“看一看监控录像，我倒要知道他们带着个冷冻舱能跑多远。”</p><p>“都说了别那么急，兄弟。”我咳出一口血沫，手指摩挲了一下手里的那个小玩意儿，“队长给你们留下来了点礼物。”</p><p>我看着他的表情从疑惑转为惊讶，然后他挪开了踩在我身上的脚，手一边挥着一边大喊着让所有人撤退。</p><p>“美国队长万岁（Hail Captain America）!”<br/>
我小声说着，按下了手里的按钮。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*不爽猫应该是2012年才在网络上火起来的，这里为了剧情需要稍微提前了几年。<br/>*以防我在结局里表达的不够明确——维克多引爆了队长和猎鹰布置的炸弹，和九头蛇同归于尽了（当然不是所有人，交叉骨就活着跑出来了。虽然还是全身烧伤了orzzz<br/>*由于篇幅所限和剧情流畅度的问题，没有在文中详细描写维克多说服/央求（？）队长帮助布置炸弹的情节<br/>*维克多也是一棵好的美国豆芽菜<br/>*第一次写盾冬，肯定会有OOC，再加上不讨喜的原创人物第一人称设定和一定会存在的剧情漏洞……求轻拍。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>